


When One Thing Leads to Another

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Revenge, Romance, The guy she told you not to worry about, Troubled Relationship, being played, breaking up, relationships, salty breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: You and Joey have had a strong relationship for the pass two years. You were very excited when he popped the question as it was a dream come true. That was until Mai Valentine showed up. Now you are here waiting for the man you would marry, alone, trying to pick out what the dinner menu should be for the wedding. That was until a tall CEO joined your table.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Reader, Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	When One Thing Leads to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff!

_“I promise, just because she’s back doesn’t mean things between us will change. I am with you now. Nothing will change that.”_

As you sat at the restaurant you looked at your phone. No text messages, no missed calls, and no where in sight. You sighed as you waited for your boyfriend or fiancé, whatever he was now, to show up for dinner. This was a restaurant at a rather upscale hotel which also catered for weddings. Joey was to be here to figure out if they enjoyed the menu. As the waiter came back a third time, asking about if you wanted to order yet, you asked if you could have one last thirty minutes to wait for your companion before ordering. It was going well into an hour.

 _Come on Joey. It took forever to get the reservations._ You leaned forward and placed your elbow on the table and rubbed your right temple. Joey and you had informed the friend group of the engagement months ago. You both settled on a year long engagement and finding a place to host the reception has been hell. Joey wouldn’t commit to anything. He was the one who proposed after he won a tournament, he was the one who didn’t want a long engagement.

At least at first. Then she came back. A month after the engagement was announced, she came back. Mai Valentine had showed up, unexpected, uninvited, and on your doorstep. She didn’t even bother to ask about who you were, just that she was there to see Joey. When you requested that she introduced herself, she had the nerve to give you an attitude. You closed the door in her face. Mai must have had Joey’s number, because he came flying to you shortly after, angry. He demanded to know if someone was at the door for him, you said it was a stranger you never met and refused to say who she was. Joey left.

When he came back home, he was still angry, but explained how important of a friend she was. He treated you differently afterwards and seemed less invested in the ideas of marriage. Tea was the one who told you of their history together. So, when you asked about if he still had feelings, he denied it.

Yet, you were still finding yourself alone.

When you had enough you confronted him. Joey told you he loved you and you alone. Yet the times you were together, Mai was also there. Yugi had a get together, Mai appeared and would later be no where to be found along with Joey. Tea came to visit? Mai tagged along. You couldn’t get a moment alone with Joey, not unless you both were sleeping. Even then the sheets were cold. Joey, someone who loved it when you slept on his chest, had taken to pushing you away, or laying on his side facing away from you.

You almost broke off the engagement, but he swore to you he was just under stress. Joey begged you to give him another chance, so you did. Now you were here, alone with only five more minutes before you had to order. You tried calling him again. This time you didn’t even get a ring and went straight to voicemail. You texted the group to see if something happened. You texted Joey. No one saw him, and there was still no word from him.

“Well, I didn’t think the mutt made enough to afford dinner here.”

You knew that rough harsh voice. The bane of Joey’s existence, the man who once pissed you off and the person Yugi always defended. Looking up, you saw the smug smirk of Seto Kaiba. You didn’t want to entertain him, but you seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

“He’s not here…” You didn’t mean for your voice to crack. You were upset, having been ditched by the man who said he loved you the most.

Kaiba watched you. “Why are you here?” The edge to his voice had faded a bit.

You couldn’t even give him a fake smile. “Should be trying food to see if the wedding would be held here…” You started to play with your engagement ring.

“Ah, I see your fiancé has arrived. Mr. Kaiba? If I had known I wouldn’t have pressured the lady. Here are the menus, I will be back momentary for your order.”

You wanted to protest but the waiter was gone. “…Sorry, I’ve been here for a while… I guess they assume any guy I would talk to was the one I have been waiting for.”

Kaiba was now glaring. You expected much. The man didn’t like Joey, and you were able to tell that from the moment you met the both of them. It was the same day you met Yugi two years ago. Yugi had somehow convinced the two to come to a bar with him. The two were on speaking terms but wouldn’t be considered friends. You arrived with a group of your own friends sometime during the night. Before long, a drink was ordered for you, Joey introduced himself and Kaiba became the biggest asshole of the night. He dogged Joey every moment that night and tried to make himself seem above the blonde. You called Kaiba a child and threw a drink in his face.

Such a lovely start. The man insulted you as much as he did Joey. At least he used to.

Shortly after Mai came sniffing around so did Kaiba. Kaiba hardly accepted invites to Yugi’s little get togethers and never accompanied Mokuba to the ones being hosted by Tea. Yet, around the same time Joey started acting weird, so did Kaiba. The blue-eyed man had kept you company when you found yourself alone. At first, he was insulting and would mock you for allowing Joey to just leave you. Then he made you cry, and he became kinder ever since. At least for him he was kind. Back handed compliments were this man’s bread and butter but there were also times were his insults weren’t insults. You both had even found a common interest in ancient philosophy and revolutionary literature.

Kaiba was also a great nerd for the sciences. The man once gave you a whole lecture on parallel universes and physics. In turn, you would lecture him on history. Sometimes he was able to make you forget that Joey had abandoned you, other times, he just sat quietly near you allowing you to mourn the lost of your companion. You don’t know what prompted his change in how he treated you, but it was welcoming. Hell, you even had this man’s number and found yourself sending him historical and philosophical memes and puns. Even joined him at his book club that he invited you to. Sometimes, you were ashamed to admit, you wished Kaiba had been the one to buy your drink.

You looked down at the menu. It was their wedding sample menu and you felt your eyes water. You would be doing this by yourself. _Alone, again._

The chair in front of you moved and you looked up to find Kaiba across from you looking at the menu. You watched him with blurred vision as you kept the tears from walking.

“You should have at least five options. A beef, chicken, fish, vegan and vegetarian.” Kaiba spoke as he studied the menu. 

“Kaiba…?”

“Their dessert isn’t bad. However, I would recommend a bakery on the order side of town.” The CEO continued unphased by your quizlike tone.

“Kaiba, what are you doing?”

Kaiba looked up at you annoyed. “Making sure that what you serve your guest isn’t disgusting. Afterall, I want a meal I can tolerate.”

Your eyebrows went up as you wiped your eyes. “Joey banned you.”

“I banned him from my tournaments, yet he still makes it in somehow. Who do you think is Mokuba’s plus one?”

You smiled a little. “I shouldn’t be surprised.”

You wondered how awful you looked that Kaiba was taking this level of pity on you. You allowed Kaiba to order the samples and shift through the wine menu to find a good match for each sample.

“I didn’t know you were such a food snob.” You laughed as he ate, sip and cleared his palette after each comparison.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and dabbed his mouth clean. His manners were completely reflective of his status. “I don’t get many chances to take my time with food. When given one I make sure the food is worth eating.”

You looked at him softly. “Thank you, Kaiba. For doing this.”

Kaiba stared at you as if trying to figure you out. You shifted your gaze back to your plate.

“Why isn’t he here with you?”

You knew that question was coming at some point during all of this. You pushed your food around the plate. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” He sounded annoyed again.

You shrugged. “No one has seen or heard from him. He’s been sending me to voice mail.” The tears were coming back. “Joey’s been stressed out lately.”

Kaiba scoffed. “You mean he’s been with Valentine.”

You glared up at him and answered defensively. “You don’t know that! Nor do I.” You started spinning the ring again.

“Tsh.” Kaiba waited the waiter over and asked for the bill. You demanded to pay for the dinner, he ignored you.

“Follow me.”

 _So damn demanding._ “Why?”

The glare he gave had you shudder. “Fine…”

You stood and followed him. But rather than leaving the hotel he went to the elevator. “Kaiba, where are you leading me?”

“This hotel is a sister branch of my own.”

“How does that have anything to do with me following you?” You wanted answers.

“I was going to explain” Kaiba miffed. “but now you can wait.” He pressed a button once in the elevator.

You were skeptical. Yet, you didn’t believe he would do anything that would make you uncomfortable or put you in an unsafe situation. Kaiba played on his phone and you shifted from foot to foot. The elevator ride was quiet until you reached the seventh floor. You followed after his coat tails and looked around. They were all standard hotel rooms. A pit started to form in your stomach. Kaiba stopped at room 1715 and placed you behind him. You went to protest but his glare shut you up. You were becoming nervous. Kaiba knocked.

“Kaiba! Surprised you texted me!” You knew that super girlish voice. It was Mai. You stiffened.

 _What is he trying to do?_ You held in a whimper.

“I have another tournament and I need to speak with wheeler. Is he at least dressed?”

The blood in your face drained. _He’s not here. He wouldn’t be here._

Mai giggled.

“A tournament? Kaiba, you never gave me a personal invite before. Also, how to you know I was here?” That accent. That Brooklyn accent and twang. You heard shuffling from in front of Kaiba.

Mai laughed. “It’s Kaiba, you should know better than to ask that Joey.”

The sound of a kiss shattered your heart as you stared at your hand. The beautiful ring glittered as if nothing was wrong. Mocking you.

“Yeah, you’re right Mai. Heheh.” A laugh your fiancé made when he was blushing. “What do you need Kaiba?”

“I just have a few questions.” Kaiba was the only thing blocking you from Joey’s view. “Should I not invite your girlfriend? I assume the engagement is off seeing how you and Valentine…well.”

“If he ever talks to her.” Mai quipped.

“Only if you promise to not run off anymore.” Joey was defensive.

“So, am I a second choice?!” The words flew out as you pushed pass Kaiba. Joey and Mai stood there in surprise. Joey wore nothing but a towel.

“You were here… the whole time… I waited for you. I WAITED FOR YOU!” Hot tears ran down your face. “But you were with her! Doing…”

Joey looked pained. _He has no right to give me that expression!_ “You disgust me…” You went to leave but Joey called out your name. You turned to him.

“Aren’t you going to leave me the ring?”

Kaiba, even Mai looked shocked by Joey’s question. Walking back to him you slapped him across the face. “You’re not getting it back Joey. Just pray I don’t beat you to the house.”

Grabbing Kaiba’s hand you pulled him with you, knowing full well Kaiba could get you anywhere within record time.

In the elevator you pulled out your phone and called a locksmith, telling them you didn’t care about the price as long as he came quick and got right to work. You then went into your bank app, eyes becoming blurred by tears, you drained the joint account and transferred the funds into your personal.

“Don’t you have a nasty bite.” Kaiba commented as he looked over your shoulder.

“Courts would rule it as payment for emotional distress. I think this would count.”

“Hmph.”

“How long?” The question was a whisper.

Kaiba moved a little closer but said nothing.

“How long did you know?” You glared at Kaiba.

“Since it started.”

You faced forward and huffed. “Can you get me home quickly?”

“You’re asking a lot and I already did more for you than anyone else in the geek squad. Why should I continue my charity?”

“…Please. You wouldn’t have told me if you agreed with Joey’s actions. I think we both agree he should deal with the consequences.”

Kaiba chuckled, probably amused by the fact that Joey was going to receive hell. “Only if you keep me entertained.”

You nodded and followed him to his limo. From there you both were dropped at a private garage and into a sports car. You never thought you would see the day when Kaiba drove, but alas you did. The man nearly gave you a heart attack as he sped down the busy roads and weaved in and out of traffic as if on a race track. If a broken heart didn’t kill you, you were sure Kaiba’s driving would.

You got home in enough time to meet the locksmith as he was midway through with the new installation. You paid him and when he was done, you had a new set of keys and a new lock. Kaiba followed you around the apartment as you gathered Joey’s clothes. He frowned when you neatly placed them in a box. When Joey pulled up out front with Mai you went to the window. Kaiba sighed, thinking you were going to do a classic.

Opening the window, you told Joey the locks had been changed. Kaiba was about ready to leave until he saw you go retrieve the bottle of lighter fluid. Thin, brown eyebrows went up in curiosity. Lighting the box on fire you dropped it out the window. Joey swore to high heaven. You went to Joey’s tv and got a screw driver. Undoing the back, you carefully loosened the light source so it would eventually fall out. Placing the back on the TV you asked Kaiba to put it in the hallway. He happily listened.

Kaiba helped you with the next few bits of doing a similar destructive measure’s to Joey’s game systems. The blond was too distracted by trying to save his clothing from the fire outside. You then replaced Joey’s baby powder with flour, put the hair dye in his shampoo and replaced his conditioner with melted butter.

Kaiba looked absolutely delighted. It was most terrifying. “Aren’t you fiendish.”

“He has been stringing me along for months. He’s lucky I didn’t have time to go to the store.”

Kaiba happily dropped the box out in the hallway. After a bit Joey ended up banging on the door. He was demanding things that you felt he had no right to. So, you told him. Anything you bought; you were keeping. Anything he bought you was payment for the months of hell he put you through. Kaiba laughed as Joey protested loudly. It took Mai coming to get him for the blonde to leave you alone.

“Well, you are an over achiever when it comes to breakups.” Kaiba stated. He had taken to sitting on your couch.

You took off the engagement ring and placed it on the coffee table. “Yeah well, he earned it.” You headed towards the couch.

“Heh, I would agree. Now, since this is all said and done, I should get going.”

As Kaiba went to get up you placed yourself over him, trapping him between your legs but not close enough to be touching him. Kaiba quirked an eyebrow.

“Care to stay?”

“I am not sighing up to be a rebound.”

“Then don’t be.”

“Do you usually jump from one ship to the other?”

“I’ve been mourning this relationship for months. You inserted yourself into my life the moment this all started. You’ve been waiting for me to abandon ship.”

Warm, soft hands were placed on your hips and brought you down so you were sitting on the man. Kaiba studied you, before taking one of his hands and gently stroking your face. You would have never expected the man to be so affectionate.

“I was the one who ordered it.” Kaiba’s words were hushed. You tilted your head in confusion.

“I bought you your drink when we met. It pissed me off when Joey took the credit for it.”

You blinked until it dawned on you what he was saying. “That’s why you were so aggressive that night.”

“The bastard stole two years from me…”

Your eyebrows went up. “He almost married me.”

“It would have never happened.”

“…You knew Mai was an issue.”

Kaiba nodded. “I’ve enjoyed these pass few months in your company.”

“As you thought you would when you first got me the drink.” You quipped. Kaiba smirked.

“I never had bad taste.”

You smiled a bit. “Do you care if we take it slow?”

“Assuming I still want to date?”

“Kaiba you send me memes and historical puns. I don’t think you would do that with any girl you find attractive.”

Kaiba hymned. “You’ve made correct assumptions and your negotiations aren’t bad.”

“How did I negotiate?” The man could be confusing at times.

“You offered me a personal front seat to witness your breakup. I enjoyed your menacing methods. I also enjoy our conversations and sitting on my lap has granted you an advantage.”

You deadpanned at the man. He looked somewhat serious as he spoke. You were wondering if you should reconsider.

“There is also the sweets you have baked for Yugi’s parties. Those also helped in my deciding factors if I wanted to date you-“

You kissed him. The man needed to shut up before you threw him out. Kaiba kissed you back. The kiss tasted sweet and felt comforting. Pulling away you blushed.

“Well then.” Kaiba’s voice was a husky whisper. “I do believe the meeting has gone in your favor. I would be insane to not accept your offer.” His arms wrapped around you.

You turned bright pink. “We’ll take it slow?”

Kaiba chuckled. “Yes.”

You smiled and hugged him. Not every breakup is a bad thing, as some can lead to much happier ever after’s.


End file.
